cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
Remia Treaty
Written and signed in 3525, the Remia Treaty was an economic and military cooperation agreement between the Izeran Empire and the United Stars. It was later partially expanded to allow the lesser powers of the region limited access to the treaty's benefits, should they choose to ratify it. Summary Initially proposed by the Snailian diplomat to Izera, Baja Bebe, as a way to secure lower trade barriers for both nations, negotiations went well and the treaty evolved into a more comprehensive agreement. When it was adopted by Izera and the U.S. in 3525, the treaty focused on harmonizing major economic regulations between the two parties to increase the ease of doing business across the U.S. - Izera border, and also acted as a Mutual Defence Pact that was, in essence, not unlike the Izeran-Verandi Defense Pact in that, among other things, both nations pledged to come to each other's defence in times of war and both promised to never act aggressively towards the other. The success of the treaty removed the Snailians' obligation to keep systems contested in the Border Skirmishes free of military forces. Months after the treaty was signed, Triple Alliance diplomats requested entry into the agreement and a second round of negotiations began. It was eventually concluded that, since the T.A's economic and military power was significantly lesser than either Izera's of the U.S', it could enter into the treaty on different terms. Namely, in exchange for matching its economic regulations to the newly agreed-upon Snailian/Izeran standards, it could rely on more favourable trade options, and in exchange for pledging permanent non-aggression towards either the U.S. or Izera, the T.A. could call upon Snailian and/or Izeran military forces for protection, should the nation even find itself in need of aid. By the end of the year, the Zehir Nation had been invited to enter into the agreement on similar terms, and the T.A. was no longer obligated to keep military forces away from its border with Izera. In 3529, shortly before the Freedom War erupted, several near-by nations not aligned with Kaladia either requested to join in on the agreement or were invited by one of the four signatories. Although many were worried about the overall stability of the region, few wanted to agree to the terms the T.A. or the Zehir had entered the agreement under. This led to a third round of negotiations, under which it was decided that more reluctant nations could receive more flexible terms for entry into the agreement at the cost of more limited benefits. Those who signed on under the third round of negotiations' terms could choose between agreeing to only the economic or only the military parts of the treaty, and were not required to fully harmonize their regulations or commit to permanent non-aggression. Instead, in exchange for matching regulations across some industries, only those industries would be treated favourably when trading with other signatories. And in exchange for temporary non-aggression pacts, new signatories could make formal requests for protection if they were involved in a war, but only if they were not the aggressor and only as long as the temporary, renewable pact was active. And even so, earlier signatories retained the right to freely decline requests for military action from third round signatories. Signatories *'Primary': Izera, United Stars *'Secondary': Zehir, Triple Alliance *'Tertiary': Knotar, Bolaemia Criticism Certain groups in Secondary and Tertiary Signatory Nations, largely centred in the T.A., claimed that the treaty was unfairly advantageous for Izera and the U.S. at the expense of every other member. The small-but-vocal group of scholars in the U.S. and T.A. that had previously accused Izera of cultural imperialism and attempting to impose economic dependence on their nations condemned the treaty as an advancement of "Izera's insidious agenda." The Kuhneebo Conglomerate refused to participate, citing the treaty as superfluous to GAFTA, and an attempt to make the secondary and tertiary signatories economically and militarily dependent Izera, while unfairly placing a greater burden on their allies, the United Stars. Category:Izera Category:International Category:United Stars Category:Treaty